disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clowning Chaos! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 44, Clowning Chaos!. Transcript #1 Dylan (Narrating): '''Clowning Chaos! (In Disney Junior Town, everyone is seen watching a funny clown show because it’s Clown Day as the clowns are seen performing and everyone is heard laughing and cheering.) '''Captain Jake (laughs): '''Oh, man! These clowns are so funny! '''Cubby (chuckles): '''Oh, yeah! Can it get any funnier? (The cannon launches a clown and he is sent flying through the air.) '''Izzy (laughs): '''Wow! Now that is funny! '''Kwazii (giggles): '''Aye, I know! (frowns) I just wish Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Dylan were here. They’re missing out on the fun. '''Izzy (agrees with Kwazii): '''Yeah. I wonder what's taking them so long. (Two more clowns are seen hitting each other with giant plastic mallets. Meanwhile, at Dylan’s house in his room...) '''Connor: '''Dylan? Dylan, come on. What’s the matter, buddy? We’ll miss Clown Day. '''Dylan (in hiding): '''It’s okay. I’m not going. You guys go on ahead and have fun without me. '''Amaya (exchanges concerned glances with Connor and Greg): '''Dylan, this isn’t like you. Why won’t you come out? '''Dylan: '''It’s embarrassing. '''Greg: '''Embarrassing? But we’re your friends big guy. You can at least tell us. '''Dylan (groans): '''Okay, look away and I’ll tell you. (Connor, Amaya, and Greg shrug as they turn away and Dylan crawls out of his bed and climbs into the empty trunk after lifting the lid up, then is about to close it over him before confessing) I’M SCARED OF CLOWNS! (shuts the lid over him) '''Greg (he, Connor, and Amaya turn back): '''Poor Dylan. Sounds like he has coulrophobia, a fear of clowns. '''Connor (frowns with worry): '''Well, that sure explains a lot. '''Amaya (raises an eyebrow): '''Come on. How could anyone be scared of clowns? '''Dylan (from the trunk): '''It was on my fourth birthday—at the amusement park. (The flashback plays of the amusement park where at the birthday party, a lot of kids were playing with balloons and laughing and blowing into noise makers while Sheldon and Deandra are setting down an armadillo-shaped birthday cake with four candles lit right in front of Dylan (four years older) as he blows out the candles and a clown appears, much to his delight, as the clown throws confetti over Dylan which makes him laugh and he blows a noise maker at him.) '''Clown (gives Dylan a huge grin): '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIDDO! (suddenly, his clown nose falls off his real nose and lands onto the cake, splattering chocolate icing all over Dylan’s face as he screams when he sees the clown nose on his cake) Oh, oopsie! '''Kids (chanting): '''Put it on! Put it on! Put it on! Put it on! Put it on! (Dylan jumps off his seat, then runs off and cries in fear as the flashback ends.) '''Amaya: '''Aww! I’m sorry, Dylan. You must’ve had a really rough birthday. '''Greg: Yeah, and we shouldn’t have asked you. It was really none of our business anyway. Dylan (opens the lid a bit): '''Oh, that’s okay. It wasn’t that bad. I mean, the cake still tasted great, even with the clown nose that fell on it. '''Connor: '''Come on, Dylan. You know that big red clown noses are just fake toy accessories, and that incident is nothing to make a big deal out of. Besides, that was long ago so you don’t need to keep on being afraid of clowns anymore, (comfortably) cause knowing you, you’re a tough guy, and you can face anything, no matter how scary it looks. '''Dylan (agrees with Connor): '''I guess you’re right... but I’m still not going! (he shuts the lid of the trunk closed as Connor, Amaya, and Greg sigh when suddenly, a clown horn breaks through the window and Greg picks it up, then giggles as he squeezes the horn and it lets out a loud honk, scaring Dylan, who screams) AAH! WHAT WAS THAT?! '''Connor: '''Relax, Dylan. It’s just a horn! '''Amaya: '''Sorry about that. (puts her hands on her hips and scolds at Greg) Greg! Put that away! '''Greg (throws the clown horn over his shoulder and smiles nervously): '''Oops, sorry. '''Amaya (lets out a deep sigh): '''Listen, Dylan. We feel (places her hand over her heart) your pain, and we promise that we will do everything in our PJ power to keep you out of clowns’ way. '''Dylan (opens the lid again): '''Really? You guys mean that? '''Connor: '''Sure, buddy. We’re your friends. We’d do anything to keep you safe. Plus, we know exactly how you feel, cause we have fears of our own too, so you’re not alone. '''Dylan: '''Gee, I didn’t know that. (slightly smiles) Thanks, guys. '''Greg: '''Our pleasure, big guy. (Later, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are walking and laughing after the clown show is over.) '''Skully: '''Hey guys, where were you? You missed a great show! '''Greg: '''Sorry. We just had to take care of Dylan for a while, because... '''Captain Jake: '''Because what? '''Connor: '''Because he’s sick from allergies. Really, really sick! '''Amaya: '''Yeah, and he was sneezing a lot, so we had to come and help him feel better. '''Kwazii (sympathetically): '''Oh. I’m sorry to hear that, mateys. '''Captain Jake: '''Yeah. I just hope he feels better tomorrow. '''Kwazii (agrees with Captain Jake): '''Aye, and take lots of allergy medicines. '''Cubby: '''Well, anyway, see you guys around. (he, Captain Jake, Izzy, Skully, and Kwazii walk away, but Connor, Amaya, and Greg stop them) '''Greg (calls out to the pirates): '''Wait guys! What about the clowns? What happened to them? '''Izzy: '''Oh, the clowns? Well, they went back to Clown Street, where they live. '''Connor, Amaya, and Greg (in unison): '''Really? '''Kwazii (nods): '''Really, and sorry that you mateys had to miss the show because you had to take care of Dylan, but don’t you worry. There’s always next year's show, and maybe will bring Dylan with us when he gets better. (smiles promisingly) '''Connor: '''Oh. Okay, good, so that means from now on, Disney Junior Town (points a finger up) is officially a clown-free zone! (puts his fists on his hips) '''Amaya and Greg (both cross their arms over their chests and nod in agreement): '''Mm hm! '''Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully (all exchange puzzled looks and raised their eyebrows in confusion): '''Huh? Transcript #2 (The next day, Dylan is seen walking with Connor, Amaya, and Greg.) '''Dylan (with surprise and relief): '''So, that’s it? The clowns went?! '''Amaya: '''Yup! Izzy told us yesterday that they went back to Clown Street. '''Dylan: '''That is great news! Thanks so much you guys! '''Connor: '''No problem, Dylan. It’s the least we can do since you are our friend, and you’ve always been there for us. Well, not always, but sometimes. Anyway, you know what I mean. '''Dylan: '''Yeah, but right now, I’m thinking about getting some lunch. I’m starving! '''Greg (chuckles): '''Me too! I was just thinking the same thing, so where should we eat? '''Dylan: '''Hey, why don't you choose, little buddy? '''Greg (surprised by what Dylan said): You serious? Dylan: Yeah. I owe you guys after promising that you’ll protect me from clowns. Transcript #3 'Romeo (mockingly): '''Oh, poor Aardvarkadylan! Scared of clowns, I see! '''Armadylan: '''It’s ''Armadylan, and I’ll make you pay for turning Owlette into a clown! Category:Season 44 transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Armadylan Category:Transcripts with images